


A Dildo Adventure

by creationcrusher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dating, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Couple, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, anxious character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationcrusher/pseuds/creationcrusher
Summary: Jerry's vanilla af. His boyfriend isn't.





	A Dildo Adventure

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

Jerry quickly recoiled in shock and disgust as his boyfriend, Gavin, picked up a large purple dildo from the box he had pulled out of his closet. Jerry scooted as far away on his side of the bed as he could without falling off, staring at the obscene object, eyes wide and face red. Jerry had agreed to trying something “new,” but he didn’t expect this.

Gavin laughed out loud and tossed the dildo back into his box. The box contained many more “astonishing” objects, including gags, handcuffs, vibrators, and some rope. Clearly, Gavin was far less vanilla than his boyfriend.

Gavin grinned. “You’re no fun, Jer.” Jerry scowled at him, flopping down on the pillow and groaning into his hands, eyes clenched shut as if he were trying to block out the image of the obscene object.

“I can’t believe you own all that...stuff…” Jerry muttered.

“Lots of people use them Jer. It’s not that weird.” At this comment, Jerry glanced at his boyfriend shyly then quickly turned away.

“...I don’t.” 

“What?”

“I said I don’t, ok? I don’t use...toys.” Jerry muttered, clearly embarrassed. He wasn’t the most… sexually motivated person. To be honest, he saw it as a bit of a nuisance, just something he had to “take care of” every once in a while.

Gavin raised his eyebrows at this. “Really? Well then what do you do?” 

“I mean, I just...you know…” Jerry clearly was embarrassed at this question.

“What?” Gavin leaned in a little closer to the smaller man, grinning mischievously.

“You know. Don’t be cocky about it, you jerk.” Jerry mumbled as he sat up, reaching up with a small grin and pushing Gavin’s face away. Gavin smirked.

“You’re so cute when you’re pissy. I can’t take you seriously, you know?”

“Shut up.”

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. Jerry always loved his laugh, so loud and unconstrained. Gavin looked over at his boyfriend. At this, Jerry realized he had been staring, his face going red again.

“...Can we try it?”

Gavin raised his eyebrows. Did he hear him right?

“What?”

“Can we...can we try it?” Jerry had his arms crossed in front of him and was looking down, embarrassed. 

“Wait, really?”

“Don’t sound so fucking excited or I might change my mind.” Jerry scowled. He sat thinking to himself for a second.

“Ok well, are you sure? We can just fuck like normal if you prefer-”

“I’m sure.” 

On the outside, Gavin just grinned. But on the inside, the gears in his head were already turning. This would be fun.

\-----

Gavin scooted closer to the smaller man and grabbed him by the hips, dragging him closer. Jerry let out a small squeak, shocked by the sudden movement. He grabbed at his boyfriend’s hands. Suddenly Jerry felt a tongue lapping at the crook of his neck. That was his sweet spot, and Gavin knew damn well of this. Jerry let out a breathy, shakey moan as Gavin nipped at his neck, making Jerry putty in his hands. 

Gavin then moved upwards, pressing his lips against Jerry’s, causing Jerry to jump a bit. However, he soon melted into the kiss, placing his hands against his boyfriend’s chest as if he were debating whether or not to push him off or pull him in closer. They continued making out as Gavin snuck his hand downwards, reaching into the smaller man’s pants, lightly brushing his calloused hands over Jerry’s length. Jerry shivered, gripping onto the front of Gavin’s shirt. Gavin slowly unzipped Jerry’s pants, surprised to see that he wasn’t wearing his usual briefs. 

“Really babe? I didn’t take you as someone who goes commando.”

“It was laundry day, you jerk. Shut up.” Jerry scowled.   
In response to this, Gavin squeezed Jerry’s dick, grinning as Jerry swore and buried his face in the taller man’s chest. He began to jerk his boyfriend off, enjoying the small sounds he was getting out of him. 

“Gavin are you going to use the f-fucking toy or not?” Jerry sputtered this sentence out, obviously trying to hold back a moan. Gavin kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth and grinned, taking his hand out of Jerry’s pants and wiping his hand on his bed covers. Jerry looked disapprovingly at this. Gavin reached into the box on the floor, pulling out a decently sized dildo, a bright blue one. It was about 6 inches and pretty girthy. It also had small ridges on it. If Jerry could take Gavin, he could take this.

Once Jerry laid eyes on the toy, his eyes widened and his face turned impossibly red. 

“Th-thats...thats pretty b-big.” Jerry eyed the dildo up and down and squeezed his legs together, reconsidering this whole thing. Gavin scooted closer to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. 

“I know it looks a little intimidating, but it’s only a little bigger than me. If it’s too much, you let me know, ok?” Jerry gulped and nodded, still staring at the toy. 

Gavin set his hand against his boyfriend’s chest and gently pushed him into a lying position on his back. Jerry gripped the blankets and let out a deep breath. Gavin leaned over to his dresser and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept there, applying some to the dildo. He then positioned himself between Jerry’s legs. Gavin began gently guiding Jerry’s jeans off of him and threw them on the floor. He then leaned in for a kiss to calm down Jerry as he guided the toy inside of him. He knew how nervous he got during this part. Jerry gripped the front of his boyfriend’s shirt as he adjusted to the feeling of the large object, the ridges stimulating him in ways unfamiliar to him. He let out short, hot breaths as the toy was pushed deeper and deeper into him until it was all the way in. Jerry groaned.

“How are you feeling?” Gavin asked.

“I-I’m fine…I just need to g-get used to it. You can move it m-more” Jerry said this as barely a whisper. 

Gavin nodded and began moving the dildo more. The ridges on it hit Jerry just right, making him arch his back a bit and moan. Tears had began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Fu...fuck Gavin...” A sheen of sweat covered Jerry’s body and his face was redder than ever before. He was panting like he had just ran a marathon. 

“You look so good like this, Jer.” Jerry’s whines began to get louder and louder as Gavin began to move the toy slowly in and out of him until he begged him to move faster. Jerry didn’t look like he was going to make it much longer, his body shaking with every breath he took. 

Gavin, unable to resist anymore, reached to unzip his own pants, throwing them to the side. He pulled the dildo quickly out of his boyfriend, maybe too quickly, as it caused Jerry to yelp, and thrust himself into the smaller man. Jerry reached up and wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him closer. Gavin let out a low growl as he began to thrust himself into the smaller man faster and faster, getting delicious moans out of him. Jerry’s moans were getting louder and louder until he arched his back and swore, the mess getting all over his chest. Gavin continued fucking the smaller man until he came as well.

Jerry squeezed his eyes shut as Gavin pulled out of him, not enjoying the empty sensation. Gavin still leaned over Jerry, supporting himself on his arms. Gavin grinned.

“Still think dildos are gross, mr. vanilla?” 

Gavin received a hand pushing his face away for that.


End file.
